


Ice

by CobraOnTheCob



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ice Art Week, Ice Art Week Day 1, M/M, Multi, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: The four go ice skating.Just some fluff? Nothing serious





	Ice

"Skating? Again?" Marinette asked, looking up from her sewing. Kagami and Luka nodded, Luka giving the most puppy-eyed look while Kagami's mouth twitched into a smile.

"Why not? That's when this all began, and besides, Felix hasn't been to the rink." Luka said, shooting a small glance to their boyfriend. Felix merely raised an eyebrow.

"You're driving," Felix said, pointing to Luka, "and I'm taking shotgun. The girls can take the backseat."

<>-<>-<>-<>

"Welcome you four! Long time no see to you!" Philippe exclaimed as the four walked in, directing his last words to Kagami. Kagami gave a small smile, since she hasn't been to the ice rink after fourteen-year-old Kagami sneered at the idea of ice skating. The four found a spot to get their skates on.

"Just here for a little date," Luka said in response to Philippe before turning to the rest of the group, "Shall we, Marinette?" he asked, glancing to her as she got her skates on.

"I've almost got my skates on - no, I'm good, no need to tie my shoes for me," Marinette chuckled. The others had their skates on and were ready to hit the ice. 

"The ice rink has gotten more people in the last four years," Kagami said to Philippe, noting other people gliding around and attempting not to slip.

"It was thanks to Adrien, Ladybug, and Chat Noir who came here numerous times to boost this place!" Philippe said, his smile widening.

"Good to see it grow," Marinette said, before grasping Luka's arm and skating off with him. Kagami and Felix followed, starting with basic jumps and just simply gliding while Luka and Marinette took over the ice rink. 

"They could be professionals if Marinette wasn't so busy," Felix mumbled, pulling Kagami for another basic spin, then complying as Kagami did the same. A cheer went up from many other people as Luka and Marinette pulled off yet a few other stunts. 

"Poor girl. At least we finally got her priorities in order, though it doesn't help when she disappears during an akuma attack." Kagami grumbled. 

"But you did once say ice skating was only a hobby?" Felix asked, humor for once slipping through his icy mask. 

" _That _was four years ago, and you weren't even there!" Kagami sputtered, flustered for a moment.__

____

____

"Hey guys, want a partner switch?" Luka asked, skating by. 

"Dibs on Marinette," Kagami said, as Marinette smiled and took her arm. Skating off, she and Marinette fell into a simple routine.

"I've been thinking lately. We're all like ice." Marinette suddenly said. Kagami blinked, slightly put-off.

"Oh, really?" Kagami asked, curiosity piqued.

"I referred to you as Ice Queen once because you had a relatively cold exterior," Marinette began.

"Relatively?" 

"You weren't the friendliest, but you definitely were not someone who would give someone frostbite. A little...blunt and harsh, but there was a little bit of warmth underneath the surface."

"Hmm. Go on."

"Felix is easy. He's very closed off, and would definitely give someone frostbite. He's harsh and doesn't care of what people think about him. He's a bit prickly if you needle him wrong, but I can say that we know how he operates." 

"So how do you and Luka fit in the ice spectrum? You two aren't exactly...cold."

"Well, Luka's pretty chill. He's like an ice cube in your drink on a hot day. Refreshing, cooling. He's mostly the one breaking up fights and breaking up tempers."

"And finally, the woman herself," Kagami said. 

"Most people think I'm a very warm person. Personally, yes, but I do have my limits, and although ice is kind of hard to break with one's bare hands, if you threw an ice cube hard enough, it will shatter. Yes, I'm tough, but even I have a breaking point. And whoever spews out lies to benefit themselves, I drop my warmth and become cold and impersonal." Marinette said.

"And that's what we love about you," Luka said, swooping up.

"How much did you hear?" Marinette asked, as she spun to his arms while Felix moved back to take Kagami's hand. 

"Just yours. Say, why don't we get some ice cream?" Luka replied. 

"Andre's?" Marinette suggested.

"Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> This is being posted really late oh well
> 
> And I will change the relationship tag once a confirmed tag is up.


End file.
